Maiden Chick Beam
by HAPPYLU
Summary: Skye x Claire · Even he can turn a proposal into a production.


**Maiden Chick Beam  
**skye . claire  
harvest moon: ds cute

Claire was never very perceptive; she usually noticed things until they hit her on the head with a loud thudding sound. Every blond joke in the world was usually directed at her, and she was even contemplating on dying her long blond hair brown. Her blue eyes were generally awake and alive; they seemed to pierce into your soul. In fact, poor Claire was actually very smart, but her cluelessness gets the better of her.

"Hey Claire…" Thomas asks one day, his stubby fingers entwining with a small pencil. "How many yams did you ship this month?"

Claire shifted. "…Uhm? We're supposed to _count those_!?"

So Claire usually got the short end of the stick. Well, usually. It wasn't until she met _him_ that she began to appreciate herself more.

Him? _Skye._

She didn't know how she fell in love with a smooth talker; a chick magnet. Usually sporting leopard clothes, he was a weird wonder. Silver hair stood atop of an unusually gentle face, and an even more unusual grin. Most prominent of all: he was a thief, and for that sole reason she should've ignored him. She should have written him off. She didn't, of course, and that's where she got to know him. She got to know the real Skye; not the thief. She got to love Skye: the boy whose smile could light up darkness, and whose nose could smell curry five-thousand miles away.

Their first conversation was a one hit K.O.

"Why do you dare walk these streets late at night?" Claire asked timidly, fearing the silver haired stranger would strike at a given chance.

He broke out of his dazed spell, and grinned ear to ear. "The moonlight is too calming not to walk through. Why is a maiden such as yourself walking this late at night? You know… your beauty is only enhanced by light such as this."

_Hook, line and sinker_.

So Claire spent the days staying up past ten; or even midnight when the weather was nice and crisp. Sometimes, he would stay with her; accompanying her as they both walked the empty streets of Forget-Me-Not valley. It wasn't long before he told her about himself and opened up fully. One day, at the ocean, where they were greeted warmly with the scent of clean water.

"I want to be…" he said majestically, eyes scanning the dark ocean. "A curry chef. I've been spending time collecting ingredients and making it everyday…" he turned to Claire and smiled. "Someday I'd like you to try some."

The blush he received as an answer penetrated his warm gaze. His pale face lit up with a rosy tone. They didn't say anything after a while, but they knew. It was a beginning to an end.

* * *

_Ring ring_.

Claire slowly opened up her sleepy eyes and inspected the room. Her room. Ceilings grey, and walls, bare. She was in her house she figured, and she dragged herself towards the ringing phone. Her eyes caught the time on her DVD player: six in the morning.

"H…hello?" she almost whispered, and the loud booming voice that entered her ear made her wince.

"Good morning Claire! I was just calling to tell you that the steamer you ordered won't be in today."

"…Thomas, you called me for that?" Claire rolled her eyes. She yawned, and Thomas coughed rather loudly.

"Well, yes, I didn't want to walk along from Mineral Town to Forget-Me-Not valley." he huffed.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Claire hung up, stomping back to bed.

It was then that a little slip of paper caught her eye. It was neatly placed on her wooden table, and a single long-stemmed rose adorned the sky-colored slip. She eagerly picked it up and read aloud:

"Tonight at midnight, I will steal your heart away.

-Phantom Thief Skye"

Claire, a bit stunned, put the letter down and smelt the rose. She noticed it smelt a lot like love.

* * *

"Night Griffin," Claire said as she threw herself to one of the bar stools. She had worked like a dog today, and she had even counted how many yams she shipped. The number escaped her at the moment though.

Griffin laughed as he mixed up a Goddess Spring, her usual favorite. "You look terrible."

She frowned at him and drank the drink with one heavy gulp. She ordered another, and gave him the glass. "I _feel_ terrible. Stupid demanding cows, stupid demanding Thomas asking me to pick up my late utensil from Mineral Town, stupid foraging, stupid tiny dog at Carter's dig site…" she rambled on and on.

Griffin lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds like one hell of a trip. Here, this is on the house."

Claire smiled. "Thanks a ton, Griffin."

He went back to his cabinet, glancing at the clock. "Boy, it's almost midnight. Time to close up shop."

Claire continued drinking until the words sunk in. _Midnight_!? "Oh! Sorry Griffin, I gotta go!" she exclaimed and she ran towards the door with the glass in her hand.

_WHAM_. SMASH.

Griffin ran to the noise, shocked, but still trying to stifle laughs He moved her away from the broken glass shards and sighed, pointing to the door. He extended his long arms to the door, and pulled it open. "Claire, how many times have I told you that the door is pull, not push?"

Claire crawled away. Everything was quite blurry for her to care about that. She just wanted to go home. Nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

"Eh. Skye!?" she yelled to no one in particular, twisting a stand of her long blond hair between her fingers. "Where the hell are you!? It's…" she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's freaken' one in the morning! I thought you were punctual!"

Disappointed, Claire went to her kitchen to make herself a snack. Adding the ingredients, she found herself thinking:

_It's a game._

It's a false pretense, it's a lie— and Skye could rot in Oblivion for all she cared. He was the puppet master, and he'd pulled her along in his sick game.

Claire raised the cutting knife over her head and slammed it over the cutting board, muttering angrily to herself. The rice she was working on needed something else… Something to stuff her face in while she blatantly cursed out that no good Thief.

When Claire looked in the fridge however, the fresh package of curry made her slam the fridge in irritation and she stomped off to bed.

* * *

"_What a stupid contraption..."_

Claire nodded a little, and her eyes slowly opened. She wouldn't dare move: a voice came from outside her door. A male voice, and it sounded an awfully lot like—

"Skye?"

"_Damn!"_ he yelled crossly, and two knocks sounded on her door. Claire put on her robe and answered the door, looking incredulously at the figure in front of her.

Skye's hair was tossed wildly, strands covering his sea-green eyes and he blew them over in frustration. His soggy clothes and wet face puzzled her even more.

"Oh Skye, you know better than to go swimming in the river. You know it's dirty."

He shook his head, hair settling into place again. He wiped over his clothes with the back of his hands and looked up at her, sheepishly smiling, as if _that's_ going to make him look more presentable. "You… you have no idea the hell I've just went through."

"Skye, _you went swimming_."

He points a judgmental finger at her and winks. "Not swimming! Hunting! In the name of your beauty, Claire. But it's worth it, because as your beauty… it's one of a kind."

Claire leans on the frame of the door, looking him up and down. "What the eff, thief."

He wipes himself down one more time, and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a blue item. The soft texture swayed with the light breeze, and the moonlight hit it were it shone beautifully. The blue feather. _The legendary blue feather_.

Claire gasped as she stared, mesmerized. "Oh… oh Goddess…"

Skye bent down on his knee, looking up at her hopefully. "Beautiful maiden… would you have the pleasure in sharing this dream with me?"

Claire bursts out laughing; he's corny. Skye's face falls, and he thinks she's laughing at him. The smiling face he receives is deceiving.

"Stupid, stupid!" Claire yells. "_You were late_!"

"I hunted down the bird just to make this moment special!"

Claire stopped. She hadn't thought of there being an actual bird. She just thought; you know, they were fabricated in a big factory or something. There seemed to be a lot of them roaming around because when she reached for her pocket…

"Oh! Claire! Were… were you going to use it on one of the boys here!?" he demands, stomping his cold wet foot on her doorstep.

She sighs. He's clueless.

She takes the feather from his hands, and places her own in their place. Skye watched, confused, but still willing to comply. The smiling face he was receiving was not deceiving; Claire dug herself into his wet arms, and the two began laughing nervously.

"Yes, stupid curry chef," Claire whispered. "I'll marry you."

Skye grinned ear to ear. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**p**romised, and done! :D  
I like how my Claire turned out, haha!

-ego?-

Next up, I promise I'll get that Chihaya x Luke up and then it'll be a chaptered Chihaya x Jill or Griffin x Jill.  
Or maybe both. ;D

If you... beg me. hahaha! Kidding, I love you all. :3

Reviews ensure Skye gets some bow-chicka-wow-wow on his honeymoon. :S  
(woah, pervert! :P)


End file.
